


Breeding

by Aqua_Bluelynx



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies)
Genre: Babies, F/M, Pregnancy, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-22
Updated: 2014-11-22
Packaged: 2018-02-26 13:32:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2653799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aqua_Bluelynx/pseuds/Aqua_Bluelynx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rocket Raccoon's partner Lylla is involved in an experiment which will deeply affect their relationship and lives.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Breeding

The Half-world laboratories were running out of animals. The ones that had survived were usually one of every species, so drastic measures had to be taken. The enhanced creatures would have to mate with another animals of the same species with no enhancements, and whether the resulting offspring would be enhanced or normal remained to be seen. 

The otter Lylla was one of the females captured for this breeding experiment. The cage is too small, the room is too dark and the air feels musky. Mating with a regular otter was worse than she thought; raw animalistic instincts might sound like a dream to many enhanced females, but not to her. The animal didn’t talk outside of noises, and there were no cuddles or kissing of any kind. Once the mating was done, the animal was taken out of her cage, and she was left alone until the pup was born. 

The days went by, and her belly was getting bigger and her nipples more pronounced. She didn't know how to run away if she didn't have anything resembling a key or a weapon, and her body was getting increasingly weak. 

Her thoughts were stopped when an explosion shook the place, followed by the sounds of bullets. She look around; several enhanced animals have come to the bas and were shooting at the scientists, breaking apart the robots, and opening the animal cages, freeing them. Among the many animals running amok, there was a familiar figure; a raccoon carrying a gun bigger than himself. 

"Rocket!" She called him out. 

Rocket saw her and ran to his direction. He forced the cage door open, pulling her out. Without saying a word he embraced her tightly, then looked at her. 

"Are you alright? You look...." He gestured with his hands. 

"I'm pregnant, Rocket."

To any onlooker, it would have looked like an otter was talking to a realistic statue of a raccoon. A few seconds passed, until Rocket talked again. 

"Im....Impossible....y'know we cannot breed!"

"I know about that, but...." she hesitated, then continued, "the scientists took a non-enhanced otter, and forced me to mate with it...."

"They forced you?!" He snarled, before he grabbed the otter's hands, and quickly walked her out of the facility. 

-"Where are we going?" She asked after they had walked several meters outside. 

-"We need to find another doctor."

-"For what?"

Rocket stopped immediately, like a toy that ran out of batteries. He turned around and looked at her. 

-"For your abortion, of course." He paused to see her shocked reaction. "You don't want to carry the spawns of something like that, or do you?"

-"Rocket....." She breathed in and out, and held the raccoon's hand with hers. "I know it will sound strange, silly even, but I want to have my own children. Even if they weren't planned by me, even if their father is a mindless animal, even if we're not sure if they'll be able to talk, I can to take care of my own pups. Remember when we tried and couldn't, because we're different species?"

Rocket looked down, then to his own hands. He made a noise similar to a growl. 

-"Fine. You can have them. Just don't expect me to look after any of your brats, alright?!"

Lylla smiled warmly, feeling herself to the verge of tears. Convincing Rocket of being a father would be impossible, but with just being allowed to be a mother, she was the happiest otter in the world.

**Author's Note:**

> First time writing a Gotg fic, didn't know whether to put it under "comics" or "movie". Hopefully I'll continue it, once I figure out how to continue the story.


End file.
